


If I Die Today

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Minor Matt Holt/Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Pidge writes a letter to the team the night before she dies





	If I Die Today

“Team Voltron,  
if you’re reading this, i died  
it was bound to happen, in war, and honestly- i wasnt afraid, i knew it would happen sooner  
If i die, let Matt know he was the greatest big brother ever, and let our parents know i loved them dearly  
If i die, let Lance know he was an amazing brother figure, and that i apoligize if any remarks i made to him hurt him  
If i die, let Shiro know that he was a great leader- even when he didnt do his best  
If i die, let Keith know that even though we never talked much, it was an honor flying with him  
If i die, let Hunk know he was a great science buddy, and that i enjoyed spending time with him(even if he ate all the peanut butter that one time, fight me in the afterlife)  
If i die, let Allura know that she(along with Shiro) was a great leader, and that i enjoyed our “chill nights” with Lance  
If i die, let Coran know he was an amazing space u cle and that the ship wouldnt be the same without him  
If i die, just know- that you guys were my second family”  
the day after Pidge set the letter on her bed, she had died   
she died right there in front of the team  
and when they found the letter, they were broken  
but Matt? he was shattered  
he couldn’t believe his sister was dead, and he didnt want to believe  
Matt Holt died in the final battle with zarkon  
Matt Holt died with a smile on his face  
Matt Holt was buried alongside his sister back on earth  
Colleen and Sam Holt mourned their children, knowing they would never see their children again  
when Lance died suddenly at the age of 28, he had told his family to tell the Holt “Katie and Matt are safe in the afterlife”  
when Hunk had died of old age, he had whispered “team punk- reunited again” on his deathbed, his family having no idea what he meant  
Keith died on a mission with the blade of mamora, he told the last remaining blades to tell the rest of the team “Voltron lost its last arm”  
Shiro died of old age as well, when his family surrounded him on his deathbed he smiled and said “dont worry..i’ll be with Matt again..”  
some say if you stand by green for a long time, you’ll hear her purring loudly as a sign of mourning  
and green purrs for eternity, mourning her lost palidan


End file.
